Runaway
by Risilence
Summary: Vivio has a caring mother and a kind father but after the divorce they always seem to be anywhere but home. With no one to turn to, the young blonde decides to bottle up all her feelings. Until a fight with her mother causes her to leave home. Now lost and scared, can she find her way home? (One-Shot)
Holding onto her bare knees, the teens blonde one sided ponytail clung to her side. The rain had no mercy as it continued to fall only adding more effect to her violent cries. Her head occupying the space between her outstretched arms while her forehead rested on her knees as if protecting her sobbing face from the world. A purple backpack giving her back another layer of protection that had finally lost to the droppings as water soaked through the weak fabric. Her uniform also found itself clinging to her form as she sat behind a trash can in the pouring rain.

Already regretting her decision of running away from home a soft voice interrupted her sorrow, "Are you alright?"

Her discolored eyes looked up to find a woman not much older than her mom to be shielding her from the cold drops with a dark blue umbrella. Such a motherly action had provoked more tears and a loud choking sound to escape the blonde's mouth. This caused the other woman to panic believing she had somehow done something wrong to provoke the teen. After a few minutes of fidgeting from the older woman's side, Vivio had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I-Im s-s-sorry," were the only words that escaped her as more tears threatened to spill.

Sensing the blonde's mood beginning to drop again, she quickly hushed the younger girl, "I-It's ok! … Umm so why are you here sitting in the rain?" her burgundy eyes began to examine the few items the younger girl had which seem to only be the drenched backpack.

Quivering lips told the burgundy colored eyed woman that the blonde was not ready to talk, "Can you stand?" a nod was her answer. And to prove that she could Vivio stood up, "Can you get home?" red and green colored eyes dropped to the floor giving the blonde her answer, "Do you have a phone?" Nodding her head Vivio reached into her skirt's pocket to bring out a black case touch screen that seem to have a pure white bunny in the center. A shaky pale finger pressed the power button only to disappoint both its viewers when it failed to turn on. Pulling out her own phone, the older blonde asked, "Do you know your parents number?" she watched as the other shook her head. She tried again, "Maybe a friends? Teachers? Siblings? Someone who can come get you?" another shake was her response. Sighing she placed her phone away as she examined the younger girl. Trying her best to not tremble, Vivio tried her best to at least have some dignity in front of her rain shield, "My name is Fate Testarossa and you?" soften burgundy eyes looked into her mismatched ones. Fate's hand was outstretched waiting for the other to respond.

"I-Im … Vivio," uncertain she shook the others hand.

"Nice to meet you Vivio," she smiled before she looked at her watch, "How about I walk you to the nearest police station so they can take you home?"

"NO!" she practically leaped closer to the blonde, her hands gripping the nicely ironed black suit Fate was wearing. Eyes quickly widen as she immediately let the older woman go. Letting her hands occupy each other she hesitantly add, "I-I c-can't… not yet."

Raising a brow, Fate was unsure how to treat the young girl. It was too late to back out now especially after putting all that effort into helping her. A small ringtone remained her she didn't have the time to play the question game. Answering her phone she made a mental note to never again stop to investigate crying noises in the rain, "Yes… I'm already there… yes… alright bye," hanging up she mentally slapped herself as she motioned for the girl to follow, "Come on my work place is close from here," seeing Vivio's nervous look she added, "If you think I'm suspicious you can always run three blocks ahead make a left turn and go for another five blocks before you'll find a police station."

…

Vivio's eyes widen in astonishment. Never in her life had she ever entered a fancy looking business building. She always believed they only existed in movies and dramas where the main lead actor or actress would get ready for work not knowing they were about to meet his or her soul mate. Their steps clicked against the marble like floors. The pillars, that seem to be made from the same material, were placed strategically around the open scene. The ceiling seemed non existent with golden chandeliers proving otherwise. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard Fate call her name, "Come on Vivio," holding the elevator Fate chuckled a bit when Vivio finally noticed she was still standing in the middle of the grand lobby. Business people stared at her which caused her to blush heavily as she shuffled quickly to Fate. Embarrassed from her earlier actions, it took her a while before she noticed the number being displayed digitally.

"How high is your office?" amazement was written all over the young girl's face as the number increased by the second. Suddenly forgetting why she was even there to begin with.

"Hmm the very last floor," Fate smiled as Vivio's jaw dropped, "It's only fitting for the CEO to be on top."

Vivio eyes widen for the hundredth time that day. She looked at the taller blonde which earned her a smile and a wink. Causing her to go from total shock to shy schoolgirl. A small blush tinted her cheek from the unexpecting wink, 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought as the sudden idea of going to the police sounded far more better then being there.

"Fate you're late!" a woman with short brown hair appeared behind the elevators door once it had opened, "Your mother and sister are very upset you didn't show up for the meeting! Alicia almost threatened me through the phone! You don't pay me enough to be handling those types of threats!" her blue eyes had then dropped to find an unexpected guest. For a moment her eyes examined the young girl before responding, "Fate… you never told me you had a daughter-" a hand karate chopped the brunettes head.

"Cut it out Hayate. I need you to get her an extra pair of clothes she soaked to the bone," grinning like mad Hayate gave the blonde the look.

"I knew you were a ride but to target a young high schooler and get her soaken wet mm damn Fate maybe I should take you for a spin myself," both blondes blushed violently.

Vivio played with her shoes trying her best to not process what the brunette had said or hinted at them. While Fate face palmed. Hayate quickly boarded the empty elevator before Fate could say anything else, "One dry up outfit come right up!" and then she was gone.

"Sorry about that she still very immature for her age," Fate opened her office to let the other in, "She's not a bad person so don't let it get to you."

Vivio's eyes bulged opened as she was met again with an unsuspecting site. Her office had a giant open window to the outside. Though the rain prevented anything much from showing except the twinkle of lights from the street below. Red fancy carpet filled the room, the dark purple walls held pictures of landscape portraits, while a very large fish tank held tropical aquatic creatures and plants inside giving her long black desk a villainous look.

"Take a seat," Fate motioned for one of the black leather sofa like chair positioned in front of her desk. Vivio obeyed as she allowed herself to take in her new surroundings, "When Hayate returns you can get changed and I'll have one of my chauffeurs take you home."

The blonde suddenly remembered why she was there. Her face dropped causing the CEO to raise an eyebrow, "...I'm not going home."

"Not going home? Why not? Don't you want to see your parents again?"

"It's not like they cared...," which was a lie and Vivio knew it deep down in her core.

As if finally grasping the situation Fate took a seat right across from her in the other empty seat, "I'm sure they must be very worried by now. How long since you been home?"

As if ashamed of her answer she whispered, "...five days…" It was then Fate's turned to be surprised.

"They must be very worried!" the mismatched eyed teen's eyes began to water, "Why would you run away like that?!"

"I don't know," tears threaten to fall and Fate knew she had to lower her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Im sure you have your reasons," Fate passed the teen a box of tissues which she took gratefully.

"It was stupid of me…" she began, "My dad is always away for business something to do with ancient book findings or something… And my mom is always too busy teaching … she's like a workaholic," Vivio didn't know why she was sharing her life problems with this woman but she felt comfortable, "I-I told my mom how I wanted us to spend more time as a family but she would always postpone it because of her schedule… a-and I can barely talk to my dad because he's always moving around and after the divorce he never really wants to visit… I-I can't go to my friends for help... I don't want to sound needy. I knew my mom and dad are just trying to do their best but…" she bite back tears as she continued her story. She wanted the blonde to know. Maybe it was because Fate seem to give off a motherly vibe, "I argued with my mom the day I ran away… it was stupid! I was stupid! I made her feel so bad! I didn't even mean any of it! I just wanted her to spend some time with me… I ran out and just ran as far as i could. I thought i would wait a couple of hours before going back but before I knew it I was lost… i didn't know where I had gone in my blind rage… I-I… I-I was so scared!" it was then that Fate embraced her softly but her gentle hug didn't last long before Vivio pulled her in tightly. Sobbing like crazy as the five days on the street finally caught up to her. Fate simple rubbed her back gently as she whispered words of comfort into her ear. It wasn't long before Vivio finally allowed her body some rest in the arms of the older blonde. The door peered open as Hayate popped her head in receiving a silent hush as she motioned at the teen who was napping on her shoulders.

…

Vivio's emerald and ruby colored eyes slowly open to find herself staring at an unknown ceiling. Setting up quickly in panic she allowed herself to relax when she remembered where she was. An embarrassed blush danced its way to her cheeks as she remembered what had occurred before her meltdown. She motioned to cover her face before stopping when she noticed an unfamiliar white collared shirt's sleeves on her arms. Looking down she confirmed she was indeed wearing such a shirt and black pants. Both very different from her school uniform she had spent the couple of days wearing. Face reddening she imagined the blonde woman undressing her.

"Hold your horses she didn't undress you I did," the voice relaxed her thoughts for a couple of second before she turned her face in horror as she met the brunette from earlier, "Don't I deserve the same reaction? How about blushing for me too while going 'Mou~ This is so embarrassing! But if it's Hayate you can see more' hehe," a chill when down Vivio's spin which caused her to give the blue eyes assistant a disgusting look, "I'm kidding! Go back to normal!" the young teen looked around before Hayate answered her silent question, "She's in a meeting. She'll be back in an hour to take you home."

"Oh I see," was her only response. Disappointment was drenched in her words as if hoping that the blonde would have paused her own life to watch over her.

"So a runaway huh? Fate told me a bit about your situation," Hayate grinned but it was washed off her features when she saw the fear creeping on the young girl's eyes, "Relax Fate did enough scolding already," Relaxing again Hayate smiled at her, "You know I can understand your feelings for what you did but take it from me accepting it is much more easier. Just remember your family loves you and no amount of time apart will ever replace it," for a moment Hayate eyes sparkled with years of experience rather than their usual childlike glow, "Next time have a proper talk with your parents," Hayate then smiled, "Let's try to keep you away from the runaway life, alright?"

"Yeah," Vivio felt a new renown force awaken within her. The urge to want to talk with her parents, more specifically her mom, pulsed through her veins.

"How about giving me an award for helping, perhaps your mom's number? I heard she was divorce right? She has to be smoking hot if your built with such breath taking features!" Hayate grinned, her childlike demeanor over writing the mature and wise woman that seem to have appeared during their talk. The young teen found herself unsure on how to react especially after that switch.

"Lets leave it at that," an all too familiar voice ranged and both heads turned.

"Fate!" they said in union as the blonde held up a pair of car keys.

"Come on, it's time for you to go home."

…

A black Ferrari parked itself in front of a small house, "Home sweet home," Fate said as she turned off her car, "Should I come with you?"

"No!" Vivio jumped. Her hands placed on top of the older woman's hands to stop them from unbuckling herself, "I can do it on my own," she smiled nervously when a strange thought occurred to her. For some strange reason a voice in her head told her that if Fate and her mom met it will be all over. She wasn't quite sure what the "over" part was but until then they didn't have to meet, "Thanks for everything Fate."

A warm smile spread across her lips, "You're welcome. Now don't you be running away again who knows who you might meet."

Rolling her eyes Vivio exited the car. She was about to head inside before turning around, "I'll see you again… Right?"

"If its meant to be than I'll see you soon," starting her car Vivio smiled and waved goodbye as she watched the blonde leave.

Her eyes then darted towards her home. Gripping her bag with her dirty uniform stuffed inside, she marched bravely towards her front door. Which only lasted a couple of steps before she broke into a run. Bursting in she called out in a child like cry, "NANOHA MAMA!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading this story! For starters I'm a hardcore NanoFate lover but as much as I love them I sometimes need a different spice in my life. Hahaha ... I can already feel the white devil's glaring eyes haha.**

 **Please look forward to my other works!**


End file.
